rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
Tracer vs Scout
A song made by JT Music a rap battle between Tracer and Scout Original Lyrics 2 games, 2 heroes, but only one champion! Tracer: Cheers, love! The cavalry's here! Scout: Hah! Do you even know who you're talking' to? 3 2 1 GO! Tracer It's about time I battle you! [Scout] Ladies first! Tracer After you! Scout Don't make me take this bat to you! Tracer Someone's got an attitude! [Scout] Check the time, you're outta sync! Tracer I'm outta sight in just a blink! Ever get the feeling of Deja Vu? Scout Whenever I win, then I do! Tracer What's your name, babyface? Scout Next to me, you're lazy babe! Look, I'm flyin'! Tracer I don't care! Scout How's the weather way down there? Tracer Take a swing, bet you'll whiff! Tell me, do you even lift? Scout Who cuts your hair? Are they blind? Tracer Here you go! [Scout} THAT'S NOT MINE! Tracer I should've told you, I drop bombs! Scout You're not the kinda gal to bring home to ma! Tracer I'm from the Overwatch but I've got no Mercy! Scout At least my butt didn't start a controversy! Tracer You'll never get your face on a baseball card! Scout I'm battin' a thousand, I'll knock you outta the park! Tracer I hate to say it mate, you won't make it to first base! Scout Worst case scenario, I finish in first place! Tracer: A-ha, let's try that again SECOND ROUND 3 2 1 GO! Scout I'm a pretty big deal! Tracer Don't let it get to your head! Scout Hun, if you were where I'm from, you'd already be dead! BONK! I'm gonna knock your lights out! Tracer Just try not to strike out! Scout Eat my dust! Tracer Pipe down! I think you need a timeout! Scout My shotgun will DROP you! Tracer You brought one, I brought two! Scout Tracer put the toys down! Tracer At least I'm not a Boy, Scout! I can run for hours, love! Scout Not without your power-ups! I'm the fastest in the world! Tracer But you hit like a girl! Choir Tracer, The Scout, let's work it out! The biggest showdown's about to go down So if you didn't know, go tell the whole town! Tracer, The Scout, they'll burn it down! Tracer I'm on the payload! Scout I'll push the cart! Both Beatin' you can't be that hard! Tracer Be kind, Rewind! Scout You got too much free time! Grass grows, birds fly, and I'm the guy you get hurt by! Tracer You can't do me any harm, not with those skinny arms! Scout Knucklehead, hit the bricks, I'm not into British chicks! Tracer No more rubbish, clock is tickin'! I'm not here for babysittin'! Scout Overwatch got shut down! You're unemployed, what now?! Tracer Still I've got the better view, I've seen more than Red and Blu! The world could use more heroes, Both and less of you! Scout I'll come at you like a force of nature! Tracer I travel through time cause' I love the danger! Scout You're gettin' freakin' dominated! Tracer I fight for the future, and you're outdated! Scout I'll carry my team, you'll see me score a lot! Tracer But can you think outside of The Orange Box? I've got a face that you put on the cover! Scout I'll show you why they call me Slugger! Tracer I'm the prescription for TF2 addiction! With infinite ammunition, there's no competition! Scout Consider this an audition But you're never gonna get the position! I'll cover distance quicker than you take to make decisions! Your best friend's a big chimp? Tracer That's Winston, you dimwit! We'll run you out of business! Tracer But I'm not even winded! Kids, if you're conflicted Both Then pick me, I'm wicked! Scout Time that I end this race! Tracer I hope you don't mind second place! Choir Tracer, The Scout, let's work it out! The biggest showdown's about to go down So if you didn't know, go tell the whole town! Tracer, The Scout, they'll burn it down! I'm on the payload! I'll push the cart! Beatin' you can't be that hard! E-merl vs Smg4 Category:Crossovers Category:Songs Category:Heros song